legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S5 P2/Transcript
(Back in Queen's nest, hundreds of baby spiders are seen crawling toward Erin's unconscious body) Queen: Come on kiddies, give that girl a wake up call. (The spiders begin to crawl onto Erin's body) Erin:..... Queen;.... Erin:....*Small giggle*.... (The babies continues to crawl over) Erin: *Giggles* J-Jack.. K-Knock it off. That tickles. Queen: Come on come on... (Erin giggles more before he eyes begin to open) Erin: J-Jack seriously, what's gotten into you...? (Erin then looks down to see several baby spiders on her body all going around her) Erin:......... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!! (Erin jumps up and trying to brush the spiders off) Erin: GETOFFGETOFFGETOFFGETOFFGETOFFGETOFFGETOOOOOOFF!!!!! Queen: *Giggle* Erin: WHO'S THERE?!! IF YOU CAN, HELP ME!!! (Suddenly Queen steps out of the shadows) Queen: Indeed I can. Erin:....... AAAAAH! *Looks at the baby spiders* AAAAAAAH! *Looks at Queen* AAAAAAAH!!! Queen: You done? Erin: One more: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! .... Okay I'm done. Queen: Good. (Erin brushes the last of the spiders and backs away from Queen) Erin: W-W-What are you?? What do you want?! Queen: You may call me Queen. I am the Alpha of this nest. Erin: N-Nest?! Wait is this- Queen: One of Master Grimoire's nests. Erin: S-So this is the nest in.... *Shudders in fear* Oooooh my goooood..... Queen: Sequin Land. Correct. Erin: S-So, this is the....spider lair? Queen: That's one name for it. I prefer to call it my castle. Would you like a tour of my home? Erin: N-N-No thank you. Queen: Aww you're shaking my dear. There's no need to be scared. Erin: B-But you- And they- And this place- Queen: Aww what's wrong dearie? Afraid of a few tiny spiders? Erin: !! Queen: Sounded to me like you enjoyed my babies' visit. Erin: N-No I didn't!! I can't help if I'm ticklish! And besides they were trying to eat me!! Queen: *Giggles* Oh no, no, no. They weren't trying to eat you. Erin: Yes they were! That's the whole reason you brought me here! Queen: *Moves up to Erin* My dear if brought you here to be eaten, you would have been eaten by now. But... I won't lie. (The bends down and looks at ERin's expose neck and shoulder) Queen: Part of me would looooove. To take a bite out of you. And drink your blood. (Erin gets frozen with fear as Queen holds her mouth above Erin slowly breathing on it. But Queen steps away) Queen: But no. You weren't brought here to be food. Erin: T-Then, why was I brought here...? Queen: Simple. Cause I want you. Erin: H-Huh??? Queen: You are quite a beautiful girl. For a human anyway. Erin: Oh my god why is it every time I wear this outfit I get kidnapped by crazy Targhuls?! Queen: How do you not see it? (Queen looks around at Erin's body) Queen: You're fit, pretty and adorable. That little piercing in your belly button is also kinda hot. Erin:.....*Slowly covers her stomach* You sound weirder than Gnash..... Queen: What can I say? We are all born differently. Erin: Well listen lady. I am NOT interested in the least. Besides, I don't swing that way. Queen: *Giggles* Oh its a bit more then just that my dear. (Suddenly Queen grabs Erin with two of her front legs, lifts her up to face her) Queen: I also intend to dominate you. Erin: W-WHAT?! Queen: That's right. When I'm done with you, you'll be thrilled to serve me. It will be just like what that Light Demon does to my kind with his cursed light. Erin: Whoa whoa can we not?! Queen: Unfortunately no. Erin: *Groans* And this is why I hate spiders.... Queen: And that's why you'll be so easy to dominate. Erin: Hey I am NOT easily domin- (Queen gets right in Erin's face as she gets frozen in fear) Queen: Its because you're afraid. Erin: *Shakes in fear* Queen: *Pats Erin's cheek* Do not worry my dear. Once you are my servant, you'll get to live. You'll be one of the few humans who live after Grimoire and the Grimm Legion take over the Multi-Universe. Erin:.... (Queen puts Erin down) Queen: But I mean, if it makes you feel better I can toss you into my babies' nursery and let them play with you. Erin: !! NO NO NO NO NO NO!!! Queen: Good. Then come with me. (Queen walks off) Erin:....Jack, Alex. Please. Help me. (Erin goes to follow Queen before the scene cuts to Bakugo slamming Nova against the wall) Nova: GNN!! Bakugo: Give me one good reason I shouldn't turn you to ask portal boy! Nova: G-Guys, seriously chill! Alex: We made it PERFECTLY clear Nova! You were NOT suppose to show your face here again!! Nova: I-I know but- Jack: Erin got kidnapped and I am a VERY pissed of man! So I'll GLADLY take my anger out on you!! Zulu: Yeah! Bakugo: I'll make sure your legs touch your head this time asshole! Nova: G-GUYS PLEASE I- Blake H: Bakugo! Get off him! Bakugo: Why the hell should I!? Blake H: Cause he's with me! Defenders: !! Blake H: You heard me! Bakugo: What the hell?!? Miles: Nova is... With you???? Nova:..... Alex:.... Blake. Explain. Blake H: Remember how I said I had a Scout? Alex: Yeah. Blake H: Well, that's my Scout. Nova: *Slight wave* Alex:...... Jack: WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!? Blake H: After you guys left me at the manor while I was getting healed. Zulu: Listen. Blake. You weren't around at the time, but THIS guy is trouble! Uraraka: This guy sent us to evil alternate realities! Blake H: I know that but- Charlie: He sent us to a reality where I was evil and I killed my friends and family!! Pearl: We went to a reality where Alex and Erin's dad went evil and took over the Multiverse! Blake H: I know that! Bakugo: Then why the HELL are you letting him work for you!? Blake H: CAUSE I'M GIVING HIM A CHANCE!!! Defenders: !! Blake H: Yeah, I'm doing the one thing none of you even tried to do for him! Nova:... Blake H: In all the time I've been here, you guys have shown me that you can show compassion and reasoning to even the most vile people and they can turn over a new leaf. But I have yet to see one of you even try to give him a chance except for me and my group! Alex:.... Jessica:.... Blake H: You guys took a chance on me, the son of a the goddamn God of Darkness! And look! I turned out to be one of your best allies, as well as a good friend! Yet you won't give THIS guy a chance?! Seriously! What the hell?! Miles:.... Izuku:... W-Well... When you put it that way.... Blake H: Exactly! You're all doing him a disservice! Nova: Blake... Blake H: *Groans* Look, all I'm trying to say is stop stooping to this level whenever something bad happens. Heroes are supposed to be brave and ready for anything no matter what. But the moment one of your friends is in danger, you all turn into savages. It needs to stop. Defenders:.......... Jack:... *Sighs* He's right. Alex: We do have a habit of losing our shit when our friends get harmed like this... Ruby: You two gonna be okay? Alex: *SIghs* Yeah. *To Bakugo* Let Nova go. Bakugo: Fine. (Bakugo lets Nova go) Nova: *Sighs with relief* Thank you. Jack: So.....Now what? Blake H: We need to find the Captains so I can get an army ready. Then we can free Erin. Alex: Right. Blake H: *Nods* Jack:...Do you....think she'll be okay? You know.....With the spiders and everything. Jordan: She'll be fine Jack. Big sis is tough, she can make it through! Jack: *Sigh*....I hope you're right. (Meanwhile....) Erin: *Fearful whimpering* ..... (Erin is seen walking with the queen as she sees various spiders or Grimm doing they're own thing) Erin: Y-You know I could j-just use my ice powers to free myself. Queen: You could. But you won't. You know why? Erin:... Queen: Because of fear. It keeps you from doing things you normally would. Erin: I-I..... Queen; And it's because of that that you haven't freed yourself from the nest already. (Erin looks away before she walks into a spider web) Erin: !! EWWWW!!!! (Queen giggles before she removes the webbing off Erin) Erin: Nnnnn.... Queen: Its okay my dear. It was just a little spider web. Erin: Gross.... Queen: *Giggles* Erin: Can you stop laughing? Nothing's funny! Queen: Oh but you ARE funny my dear. Its another reason to like you. (Erin groans and shakes her head. The queen the takes one of her legs, wraps it around Erin's waist and lifts her up much to her surprise) Queen: You are honestly going to be my favorite pet yet. Erin: Please don't call me that.... Queen: Aww what's wrong my pet? Does someone need some loving? Erin: If you lay one single leg on me I swear I'll- (Queen then starts poking at Erin's stomach) Queen: *Baby voice* Who's a good human? Who's a good human? Erin: *Stiffens a giggle* S-Stop it!! Queen: *Baby voice* Aww. Does the human want a hug? Erin: You are NOT hugging me! Queen: *Pokes again* Who's gonna stop me? Erin: *Stiffens giggle* I mean it stop- (Queen then pulls Erin into her arms as she hugs her) Erin: GNN!! Queen: *Strokes Erin's back* Just submit my dear. Be mine and I'll treat you extra special. Erin: *Groans* (Erin pushes herself away) Erin: I don't wanna be yours! I HAVE a boyfriend you know! Queen: Hmph. That so? Erin: That's right! He'll save me! Queen: He may try. But when I'm done with you, you won't wanna be saved. And you'll forget ALL about him. Erin: That'll be the day. Queen:..... Erin: Now then, if you're done touching me and stuff, I'd like to go back home. Queen: … Hmph. Very well then. Erin: Good cause I- (Queen suddenly wraps up Erin in webs) Erin: AHH! W-WHAT?! Queen: Time for us to get started. *Picks up Erin* Erin: WH-WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME NOW?! Queen: You'll see. Its for my domination process to begin. Erin: !! *Thinking* Oh no... (Queen carries Erin off) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts